Gravity Falls NOPE IT'S Monster Falls
by 0MuSiC0AnGeL0
Summary: This is the story of 3 triplets Mabel,Dipper, and Taylor who are 13 years old. The mayor of Gravity Falls is planning to give water to everyone in gravity falls water from Fluvius Cantatis. It can turn people from humans to monsters. Will they live life like this or live on like monsters?
1. WHAT HAPPENED

_** Hello it's me. I'm starting a new series called Gravity Falls NOPE IT'S Monster Falls so I hope you enjoy it :D :D ~Gumzibears P.S. This story will be in Taylor's (My OC) Point Of View**_

It was a regular day. "Hey Dipper?" I said moaning. "What?" He replied with no emotion. "Wanna go take a swim? It's really hot out!". He nodded his head yes. "MABEL!" I yelled. "WERE GOING SWIMMING!". I waited for the girl with braces to come downstairs in her bathing suite. "YESSSSS!" Mabel yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Let's go guys" Dipper said excitedly. We arrived at Gravity Falls lake. We glanced at the canal leaking into the lake. "I heard their going to use this for water for the towns supply." I said and looked at ScuttleButt Island. I remember all the stuff we did last summer so much stuff happened. Mabel took of running towards the water screaming 'Let's Go!'. We jumped in. I got water in my mouth and swallowed it on accident along with Mabel and Dipper...Waddles drank a lot of it. "EW!" I screamed coughing up some of the water. I saw a bunch of filtered water already that they were selling from the canal that empties it's water into the lake. "Hey guys let's go get some water."He said as he jumped onto the dock and ran to the bottled water, luckily it was free. Mabel drank a lot of the water. So did I. Dipper only had two bottles. "A lot of people are drinking this water." Mabel said as she observed all the people drinking the water. "The whole towns here." Dipper said. "Hey let's go back home and check under the black light to see if it reveals anymore secrets. We went back to the Shack and consulted in Dippers Journal.

He found a page about the canal that went into the Gravity Falls Lake Fluvius Cantatis It read: _Fluvius Cantatis is cursed by the forest creatures that lurk in Gravity Falls Forest. Throughout my discoveries I have found out that if anyone drinks the water from Fluvius Cantatis will turn into a creature of their personalities. For instance if you have a shy,nice, and you only stick up for others when they need it you will turn into a centaur. SO DON'T DRINK THAT WATER!_

We gagged "WHAT!" I screamed. "Does anyone feel anything?" Dipper questioned. "Yeah I feel a tingly sensation in my legs!" Dipper turned on the TV to find out that everyone in Gravity Falls has tried the water and might ship it world wide in about 6 years. "Crap. This is not good guys." Dipper said worried about what might happen to them. "Mabel paused she clutched her stomach for dear life and fell on the floor. Then Dipper. Then me.

_**Sorry for the short chapter this is just one of those things I do where the beginning of a story where chapter 1 has to be short so I can get on to more interesting things in the fan fiction but if you are interested you can check out my other fan-fictions but I will be writing both at the same time so I hope you enjoyed chapter one and I want some positive feedback please :D :D Have a Super Fantastic Awesome Splendid Amazing Day -Quxxn**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS ~Gumzibears **_


	2. Change

I woke up on the floor. I heard voices in the other room so I went to investigate. Dipper woke up and said groggily "What happened?". I looked at him and he screamed wait not a scream a high pitch 'yeep' "What?" I yelled at him. He pointed at me. "I ran to the bathroom mirror to discover...I had red scales,horns,Dragon Wings,a tail,claws,red eyes, grown 3 feet, and had pointy ears. "What the?!" Something splashed me from behind. "Hey Tay!" Mabel exclaimed as I turned to look at her. She had a long pink tail,pink scales going to her cheek, siren ears, and a seashell bikini. When I turned around she yelped. "What!?" I said angrily. "YOUR THE DEVIL LITERALLY!". I looked in the mirror again. "I'm a dragon." I replied glumly. Dipper walked in. "Hey guys what am I?" Dipper asked. Me and Mabel laughed. He came in and he had big antlers. We stopped laughing. Dipper looked in the mirror. He had the bottom half of a deer, big antlers, Chestnut Fur,no shirt, and deer ears. "Dipper you have abs starting to show on you." Mabel joked. I looked down at my clothes. My shirt sleeves neck and bottom we're ripped and my shorts bottom and top we're ripped. "I think I need two sizes larger in clothes." I said looking at my clothes not to mention my hair was flame red and orange with a tint of yellow. We walked we'll Dipper carried Mabel into the kitchen and I flew. Everyone backed up away from me. "REALLY!" I shouted angrily as fire came out of my mouth. "Hey don't set the house on fire" Stan said. He was a gargoyle, Wendy was a wolf, Soos was goop or something and Robbie was a zombie. Wendy stood up she was like 8'7. I looked up at her. We were almost the same height. "Hey." Wendy said as she went out the door and we followed her with Mabel in a water filled human hamster ball. Gideon appeared he was a vampire. "Hey sugar-plum!" Gideon said to Mabel. Gideon glanced at me and screamed. "WHY DOES EVERYONE SCREAM AT ME!" I yelled filled with anger and grew 50 more feet,grew a snout, and spikes came out of my back along with my wings growing. I was like Godzilla. Dippers blood drained from his face. Wendy whimpered. Mabel just said OOOs' and AAAs'. Gideon screeched and flew away."What?" I said and grew back to original form. My clothes we're ripped even more but surprisingly they never ripped off. Another boy came over (OC) named Tyler who was a year older than me. He glanced at me "Hey hottie!" He whistled at me. I liked him a little that was a lie I liked him a lot. He was of course a dragon. But he was Orange. He had no shirt on and I was staring at his almost full abs. "Hey why are you looking at me like that?" He said knowing what I was staring at. "Nothing!" I said nervously and blushed, but no one could tell because I was red. "Somebody likes someone!" Mabel cooed. Candy and Grenda came over and said "LET US IN" They sounded really dry because Candy was half turtle and Grenda half octopus. They got in "WE CAN HAVE A EVERYDAY SLEEPOVER!" Mabel shouted. "Yay!" I said sarcastically.


End file.
